In the earlier Swedish patent application SE-A 9400907-3, filed Mar. 18, 1994, a method is described of encapsulating optocomponents by means of transfer moulding and of obtaining an optical interface in the wall of the capsule at the same time. This method is developed from the conventional method for encapsulating microelectronic circuits, where an electrically conducting leadframe is used for establishing an electric connection to microelectronic circuit chips. The leadframe usually consists of a punched or etched metal piece, e.g. a thin copper or aluminium sheet. The leadframe comprises a special, suitably adapted portion termed "flag", onto which a microelectronic circuit is mounted before being moulded into the encapsulating material. Before the moulding embedment, the microcircuit chip is also electrically connected to contact pins of the leadframe by friction welding, "bonding" by means of "bonding" wires to "legs" or "fingers" of the leadframe.
Moreover, when encapsulating optocomponents an optical interface is to be formed in the wall of the capsule having a high accuracy as to the position of the component in relation to another component or a connector device, to which the encapsulated component is to be connected or coupled. The required mechanical accuracy is achieved by mounting the optocomponents on a common carrier or substrate such as a plate, which thereafter is attached to the flag. Finally the carrier is positioned in relation to the external geometry. For an optical interface, which is compatible with an optical multi-fiber contact of MT-device type, this is achieved by means of V-grooves on the carrier plate, in which guide pins extending through the mould cavity fit. These guide pins are pulled out after the encapsulating operation and then leave circular cylindrical holes in the encapsulation material. Into these holes, loose cylindrical guide pins are then inserted, at connection of the optocomponent or another device having the same optical interface.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,093 optical fiber connectors encapsulated with plastics are disclosed. One connector I of the device pair (FIG. 1), consisting of a moulded plastics body 2, comprises guide pins 3 like in an MT-device, and a passive integrated optical circuit board 6 connected to an optical fiber 4, where one side of the board 6 is exposed and centrally arranged between the guide pins 3. In the embodiment shown in FIG. 2 there are no guide pins, but here an optical contact device protrudes outside the rest of the capsule and the guiding is provided by means of a sleeve.
The published European patent application EP-A2 0 482 673 relates to an optical connector device of MT-device type, which can be designed as shown in FIGS. 12-16, having transverse cavities, which are amongst other things intended for retaining guide pins by means of spring clips, one at each device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,730 and the published European patent application EP-A1 0 530 744 describe modifications and improvements of optical contact devices of "MT" type having somewhat different designed spring clips for the retainment of two connection devices at each other. In FIGS. 9-11 in the patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,730 contact devices having a protruding portion next to fiber ends and guide pins are shown.
The published European patent applications EP-A1 0 484 180, EP-A2 0 635 741 and EP-A2 0 496 331 which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,094, and the published International patent application WO-A1 94/28448 disclose various types of semiconductor and optoelectronic devices and production methods thereof. In the published Swedish patent application SE-B 451623 corresponding to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,507,345 and 4,520,061, a method and a mould are disclosed for manufacturing a block used for adaption of component specific connection openings to openings standardized as to their position.